No Blame: Amber’s Heart
by Ocean Lady
Summary: “Bueno, no siempre tienes lo que quieres…”; le dijo y con eso los salvó a ambos. Amber POV. Amber/Wilson & Hilson/friendship.


**N/A:** nada de la serie House me pertenece.

**N/A**: este fic contiene **spoilers** de "House dead" y "Wilson's Heart", capítulos correspondientes a la cuarta temporada. Este fic se sitúa en una de las escenas finales de "Wilson's Heart". Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

.---.---. **No Blame: Amber's Heart** .---.---.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo después de la colisión como para que todo pareciera tan lejano. Sin huellas de sangre en su cara, fallas renales, ni un fierro atravesando hueso y músculo en su pierna, de haber sobrevivido perdería, Amber continúa dentro del mismo autobús, ahora intacto y completamente vacío, esperando la _luz blanca_ o cumplir una última voluntad. De ser de una manera u otra no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, qué se _debe_ hacer, ya que los que se convirtieron en su "últimos" días habían sido los mejores de muchos años y el amante que estuvo a su lado el mejor de toda la vida. Por eso no cree, habiendo sido tan feliz, que _algo_ esté pendiente.

Le resta esperar.

-¿Hola…? – pregunta sin temor. La única respuesta llega a sus oídos en ecos amortiguados de su voz. _Silencio_. Sin embargo hay _quienes_ están por detrás de las ventanillas selladas, al parecer son caras familiares descubriendo sus miradas desde lo hondo de la neblina: vecinos, compañeros casuales de trabajos, amigos… papá… mamá; todos la saludan en su viaje, sonríen al verla pasar. Morir nunca es una aventura de la cual haya retorno, ni siquiera puede compararse a una andanza, pero Amber _allá arriba_, sin el dolor del cuerpo fallando multisistémicamente, descubre algo desconocido.

Cierra los ojos, capaz que si simplemente se deja llevar por la marea no tardará en ver el _túnel_, lo que por otro lado resulta extraño ya que sabe que ha muerto en la camilla del hospital justo en el momento que necesitó de un solo deseo para _irse_: los ojos de Wilson. Entonces, el retraso del viaje a través de aquél _túnel_ no es por la situación en si misma sino no seguiría dentro del autobús… al parecer atrapada.

Cuando la imagen de Wilson tembló en su mente tuvo una sensación un poco más allegada a lo _real_: ella está tan _allá_ _arriba_ y él tan _allá_ _abajo_… inmensas distancias separándolos.

Por primera vez desde que se descubrió acunada por esa calma inexplicable siente miedo, aunque no puede volver a perder lo que ya había perdido.

_James_ piensa luego de verlo dibujado en su conciencia. Muchas _primeras veces_ le sucedieron con él e irónicamente también fue su primer pensamiento… luego de la muerte. Su James siempre primero.

_-__¿Qué será de ti…?__-._ Y siente más miedo al abrir los ojos.

Mira otra vez por la ventana, ahora las representaciones que vislumbra son diferentes a las anteriores. Imágenes sin color, sin sonido, sólo visuales. Cuando la neblina se dispersa apenas un poco alguien parece ser sometido a una intervención cerebral y junto a ese sujeto que no tarda en convulsionar reconoce una espalda vestida con una bata celeste. Una ráfaga cálida roza toda la longitud de su brazo derecho mientras que la misma imagen se hace cada vez más pequeña. Ladea la cabeza hacia el costado movida por el sutil contacto y encuentra a House sentado a su lado, muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Vuelve a tratar de mirar por la ventana pero la imagen se había esfumado.

-House – susurra bajito, arrastrando las palabras, esperando que el significado de su presencia se revele por sí solo - ¿House…?

Remonta recuerdos de horas atrás o tal vez de días, el tiempo no tiene ni principio ni fin dentro del autobús. No supo nada de House luego de caer en la profunda inconciencia de las múltiples hemorragias internas, desde el instante que se tendieron las manos en desesperado intento de aferrarse mutuamente para salir vivos de los vuelcos. Ni siquiera, trasladada a la clínica de Princeton, notó en la mirada de Wilson atisbos de la salud de su amigo.

Otras imágenes comienzan a bailar por detrás de las ventanas, clamándola. Wilson acariciándole la cabeza; Wilson cuidándola desde un costado de la camilla chequeando sus débiles signos vitales; Wilson en su oficina abrazado a Cuddy llorando sobre su hombro, siempre llorando en cada imagen.

Vuelve a mirar a House, seguía sin abrir los ojos, luego observa al Wilson de las imágenes y de nuevo a House. Entre mirada y mirada cree _sentir_ el _vínculo_ que los une y entender lo que significa para ellos.

-Estás muerta – escucha a House asegurarle con ironía desenfadada minutos después de descubrirlo a su lado derecho, lo cual significa que aquella imagen de él recibiendo estímulos eléctricos al hipotálamo no fue una alucinación. Evidentemente las cosas _abajo_ están yendo muy mal si ambos terminan juntos dentro del mismo autobús… _atrapados_.

-Todos mueren -_y tú estás en coma así que no te falta mucho_- le dice pero sin decirlo, de lo contrario el regocijo de tenerlo en _expectativa_ no resulta divertido sino le da algo qué adivinar.

-¿Estoy muerto? –le pregunta House inexpresivo, como si hubiese leído en la frente de Amber el "…_no te falta mucho_…".

-_no pareces estar muy deductivo ¿eh?_- piensa ella mientras se prepara para contestarle -. Todavía no.

-Debería –rebate él raptando la sonrisita enigmática del rostro de Amber.

La auto-sentencia de House de morir como un _deber_ digno de un misántropo drogadicto solitario la tomo desprevenida. El calvario mal disimulado de la miseria acumulada de su vida era algo por lo cual los colegas de House y Amber estaban acostumbrados a escuchar, sin embargo ese cinismo bien conocido por todos no se veía igual en la mirada cerúlea del nefrólogo.

El verdadero martirio de House es verse impotente, quebrado, frente al juicio los demás.

-La auto-lástima no te queda –lo ridiculiza Amber.

-No, bien, estoy yendo por las ramas de la auto-critica y la auto-destrucción.

El momento de autoflagelación del "rengo" ya pasó, House iba a estar bien luego de superado ese desliz de debilidad, pero seguía perdido en la encrucijada.

Por primera vez no es su vida sino su _elección_ de seguir viviendo lo que Amber baraja entre los dedos.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunta ella sintiendo el gusto dulce de tenerlo _expectante_.

-Podría estar aquí contigo.

-_tentadora idea sin duda_…-, piensa Amber.

La oportunidad de vengarse por haberla _alejado_ de Wilson se le presentaba en una propuesta _casi_ infantilmente declarada por House, era la oportunidad perfecta para que _viese_ el miedo con el cual llegaban pacientes a su Departamento de Diagnósticos, una chance única para que el fomentador de la repulsión crónica hacia la gente del planeta entendiera que esa abstinencia voluntaria de encariñarse con otro ser humano cercano, convaleciente y asustado, no era más que el dolor al desnudo de un resentido. Si Amber lo disuadía para que la acompañara en su _viaje_ ningún otro paciente tendría que soportar más el desprecio de House. Los libraría de eso ¿no es cierto? De haber estado Tritter presente la hubiera aplaudido de pie al saber de su _plan_.

¿Es ése el asunto _pendiente_?

Pero la auto-satisfacción de manipularlo en la _delgada línea_ después de derrotarlo con las palabras más filosas e hirientes que pudiera decirle no es el verdadero _último_ sentimiento que quiere experimentar.

Una vez más la imagen del llanto de Wilson vuelve a sus ojos. Está haciendo muchas estupideces, no va a poder lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos en el futuro. Amber lo conoce muy bien. Existe un solo camino que Wilson está dispuesto a recorrer con desesperación: salvarla a ella y dejar que él muera. Amber sabe que de seguir ése camino, luego de pasado muchos años, la ausencia de House sería insoportable para Wilson; tal vez no se daba cuenta ahora pero su _falta_ se iba a convertir en un agujero negro girando entre ambos, alrededor sus vidas… en el corazón de James. La culpa por inmolar a su mejor amigo le quitaría absolutamente todo, incluso la felicidad de volver a estar al lado de ella y de haber triunfado en su matrimonio.

-Sal del autobús – le dice a House comprendiendo el _nuevo_ sentido de las cosas.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que aquí no duele… yo no quiero que me duela.

-_nadie quiere que le duela, House_- piensa Amber -. Bueno… no siempre tienes lo que quieres. Sal del autobús.

Ahora lo empuja psicológicamente a salir de ese lugar, salvándolo, por ella, únicamente para Wilson, con el único fin de devolvérselo a su lado.

Al final de todas las cosas House es un epicentro auto-destructor de su alrededor, pero no se lo puede culpar de echar mano al único placebo que tiene para sobrevivir al dolor, importándole lastimar los sentimientos ajenos como no, con o sin culpa.

Algunos lloran, otros gritan, otros prefieren callar; él toca el piano, destruye intimidad, dignidad, logros, egos… aunque a lo largo de tantos años de convalecencia también construyó, cimiento por cimiento, una sola amistad inquebrantable que Amber sintió latir y respirar, como _algo_ vivo, capaz de hacerlo sobrevivir a los tiros de un paciente indignado, a las sobredosis de calmantes y hasta una hemorragia cerebral.

Amber ahora comprende qué era eso _pendiente_: que sea un miserable adicto, un misántropo contratista de _mujeres de turno_, un cretino que se auto-flagela no lo hace merecedor de _quitarle_ a Wilson y tampoco de destinarlo a la muerte.

House la mira unos segundos, hace un imperceptible gesto de aceptación con la cabeza, y se levanta del asiento. Amber sigue sus pasos con la mirada, observa que la pierna anquilosada se ve sana e irrigada de sangre nueva… por lo menos hasta que se baje del vehículo.

Ella no sintió la tranquilidad de haber _cumplido_ hasta que no lo vio bajar por el último escalón. _no va a odiarte_… -pensó hasta que el sonido metálico de las puertas cerrándose fue lo último que sus oídos le permitieron escuchar.

Amber Volakis se fue en el autobús.

House retorna al coma, al dolor del músculo infartado… a la búsqueda del apoyo de una nueva _pata de palo_. A la otra la perdió. Vuelve a la camilla de Princeton en medio de la conmoción de todo el cuerpo médico por lo ocurrido. Todavía no había acabado. Retorna a los efectos de la anestesia general y a una Cuddy que no se movió de su lado ni por un instante, nunca, visiblemente agobiada de días sin dormir. Vuelve a un Wilson de luto, dando reinicio a la lucha por ganar el desafío de volver a mirarlo a los ojos con "dignidad" después del fracaso de su regreso del _más_ _allá _sin Amber; y también retorna a los movimientos adversos y reversos de su amistad _viva_, donde cada uno avanza sobre el otro y alguno de los dos, consecuentemente, debe retroceder para luego seguir avanzando.

Vuelve a _su_ encrucijada.

Wilson lo perdonará, claro que sí, porque en cierta forma los ama a ambos.

No hubo verdugos en la desgracia que vivieron. Todos renunciaron a algo, parte de _alguien_, después del accidente y nadie tenía la culpa por eso.

.---.---. **Fin** .---.---.

* * *

_**Cualquier cosa que quiera expresar será de mucha ayuda. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído**_**.**


End file.
